creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Sykokillah
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Psycho page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content, or something that you wrote instead of found on the Internet), be sure to tag it with the OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! LOLSKELETONS (talk) 23:03, January 4, 2014 (UTC) STOP IT Stop spamming up the signature thread. SOMEGUY123 (talk) 16:27, April 2, 2014 (UTC) Thank you for replying to Nefarious the tree. Would you please tell me where the grammar was. Appreciate it alot! (Sorry to bother you). I left an answer! Just to let you know, I left you a response on the AMA. Here ya go! http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Indefinitesilence/AMA_Super_Fun_Time_Yes Indefinitesilence (talk) 01:40, May 23, 2014 (UTC) Got your message... Hey! Thanks for the welcome! :) I'd be glad to give your story a proofread or two. I actually *like* editing stuff! I also notice that we share a birthday. (The one I posted is bullshit, because I'm a bit paranoid about posting my personal info online...So I gave the date of my favourite shipwreck instead.) So happy birthday to both of us in a week! :) From one creepy-ass Gemini to another.It's getting colder here... (talk) 18:03, May 30, 2014 (UTC) Why would you put my pasta into the Delete Now category? Sykokillah, you say you sketch, but what do you sketch exactly.ScArEd YeT? 04:11, June 27, 2014 (UTC)CHECK UNDER YOUR BED how do I do that hey friend I was wondering how you did the bullet point in that blog article I read. would you tell me how? please, Im far too dumb to figure it out. if you don't know what im talking about it was that blog article where you said leprechaun poo (or something like that) sure # copy the url; paste it right where you want to put it # highlight the link and click "external link" button # then brackets will appear on the link # then add a space to the end of the url and type anything that you want it should look like this LINK TEXT HERE SoPretentious | (talk) 11:20, July 7, 2014 (UTC) well that was a failed example but hopefully you get the idea SoPretentious | (talk) 11:22, July 7, 2014 (UTC) Deletions When marking a story for deletion, please use the "deletenow" template. This is done by simply adding " " at the very beginning of the story in source mode. It makes it easier for us administrators to quickly see a reason why a story needs to be deleted. You can read more about it here . Thanks. Mystreve (talk) 17:17, July 7, 2014 (UTC) RE: reading request Hey brother that is one long story you got there I'll still read your story though. Read for read? here read these: Para-Phenomenal and Crescent Forest SoPretentious | (talk) 01:47, July 9, 2014 (UTC) Thank ya kindly! Yeah, I am a fan of Post-Apocalyptic Solitude. I got a few others that literally no one has commented on or edited (I'd assume mainly because they are bad.) Just for future reference, if you notice any mistakes in my story, feel free to correct them. For some reason, three or four mistakes always make it through my revision. Also, you have any stories you want me to check out? EmpyrealInvective (talk) 14:37, July 9, 2014 (UTC) Bloody Snow (Bien hecho!) It took me a while to get around to reading Bloody Snow, but I am glad I found the time to read it. It is stories like that that make me wish we had a post-apocalypic category so I could more easily find them and enjoy them. I enjoyed the part with the kittens and had a quick moment of fear when he was talking about their dwindling supplies where my mind instantly jumped to the worst possible solution. You did a good job of conveying the desperate nature of the protagonist's situation and their struggle to survive in an inhospitable environment. I am going to finish up my short stories (I like experimenting with styles/genres even if they are problematic and rather not leave it with those paltry few stories.) and then I'm going to get back to my post-apocalyptic novella. I had a large hiccup at the start of it where I decided to write in first person present tense (Which is not working out for me, so I am switching it to a more comfortable stye, past tense.) Best of luck, as always, lemme know if you got any other stories you'd like to share. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 05:11, July 10, 2014 (UTC) Hello, I don't know where to submit my creepypasta. My apoligies for not verifying it. But may you direct me to the place where I submit my creepypasta? PsychoManStudios (talk) 21:09, July 10, 2014 (UTC) Notes on 'White World' Okay so you asked me to read your pasta. It was pretty good overall and I'll give you some constructive feedback! 1. It's quite short and while that's okay for some pastas, I feel yours needs to be a bit longer since is a prequel. Put in more description about the background or something. Anything to make it slightly longer. 2. Which tense are you writing it in? Some bits are in present and others in past and don't fit in together. 3. Even though you don't do this very often, try to start less sentences with 'I'. 4. Don't use short sentences everywhere: I quote: I was frightened. Couldn’t believe what I saw. Was this an elaborate hoax? I hoped so. ''Vary your sentence length because short sentences one after the other throughout won't make it as dramatic as you might think - it just makes the writing look sloppy. 3. I've fixed some of your writing for you; grammar errors and so on are the bits I changed are in bold and underlined. Most of these are grammar corrections but some are simply suggestions so feel free to change the words I've used if you think of a better option (which I doubt, but yeah). I think you'll find my version flows better but it's not set in stone. Also, you might want to sort out your paragraphing because one sentence on each line isn't great. 18th May. '''It' was an important date for the world, the day that nature defied all we knew about its four seasons. The days leading up to the summer vacation were warm, but on that day, it started snowing. This baffled even the most trained climatologists''' - a''' lot of research was conducted, but in the end it was concluded to be a freak snowstorm. It started in Japan, The Land of The Rising Sun, and made its way to America. I was both curious about the event and relieved that there was going to be a release from the heat of summer. Doing what most teenagers would do, I had snowball fights with my friends. At least I thought '''that '''was what other teenagers would do, since we’re all a bit immature. The snow had melted overnight, but a blizzard attacked just two days later. This wasn't 'norma'l; '''once again, the''' climatologists and scientists didn’t know what to make of it. The next day the blizzard had stopped, but the temperature continued to decline steadily. During the blizzard, it had already dropped to ten (we don't tend to write numbers in numerical form in a story) degrees Celsius or fifty degrees Farenheit. However, it didn’t stop there. In a few hours, it was already only nine degrees (you don't need a 'celcius' here). Then, eight. 7. 6. It decreased to the point where your breath could be seen in the air (okay, I've changed that whole phrase, but I think my version is better). Probably somewhere around two degrees (once again, I've changed the whole thing!). For a few days, it was fun. A lot of snowball fights, sledging, and school had closed since the entire campus was covered in crisp, white snow. Even the gate to the entrance (try not to repeat 'entire' again) was blocked. A news broadcast showed a clip from''' Italy or somewhere - maybe''' it was Spain. I didn't (don't switch tenses in between!) '''care. People were running '''around everywhere; or rather, attempting to, however they couldn’t run very fast in the ankle-deep snow. Suddenly, I spotted something large moving in the distance, even though the camera quality was so bad I couldn’t tell what it was. The second half of a person vanished inside the thing (what is the 'thing'? expain in more detail) as a''' crimson '''tint became visible. It was some kind of animal - the camera started moving away from the animal, while the person who held the camera said something, although it wasn’t audible (haha, you don't read sounds! search up on google what 'legible' means) over cacophony of screams. The clip ended there abruptly. I was frightened - I couldn’t '''believe what I saw. Was '''it '''an elaborate hoax? I hoped so - it wasn’t plausible that these ‘beasts’ would appear out of nowhere and start chomping on people. This assumption somewhat calmed my nerves. The weather kept getting worse and worse, going outside was tough and the cold was near unbearable. Reports of the ‘beasts’ from all over the world flooded the news channels. Fear '''filled my thoughts once again and I endured many sleepless nights thinking about those dreaded monsters. Only a few channels that weren’t news channels remained, broadcasting old reruns. One by one, they shut down too. In the end, one news channel remained, the last news report was the temperature, minus ten degrees'. B'y this time we were wearing all the layers we could fit into. We all knew what this was - the apocalypse. (Ha, dude really?!) Suddenly, fearing for their lives, people around us started praying devoutly to their respective gods. Being part of an athiest family from birth, I was raised without religion, so we dismissed it as the petty superstitions of fearful people. While the others prayed, my family bought a month’s worth of food and the necessary clothes to survive this ‘ice age.’ Then came the beasts. I had spent long hours thinking about them and whether they would get to America, but '''my questions were answered with a phone call. '''Watching the news (you don't need that part in brackets), all that was broadcasted was just the same old weather reports and ‘beast’ attacks. It was boring and I was trying to remember any movies I had that I felt like watching. My cell phone started ringing and vibrating on the table beside me. Picking it up, I checked the contact name. It was Zach, my best friend.' (You don't need that next sentence at all)' “‘Sup, man?” I asked casually. I was surprised to be met with heavy breathing on the other end of the cell as Zach started talking. “Dude…" he pants, "C-can I come to yo-your house, please?" He was coughing and panting hard. I figured he was probably stuttering because of the cold. Who could blame him? “Umm, sure, of course you can come to my house,” I replied, considerably bemused by his panting and odd''' questions. But''' I didn’t have time to think as he quickly replied: “G-g-good. I-I’m right outside; open-nn the door.” What? He was outside already? Sure enough, when I opened the door he was standing right there, shivering in the cold frost. But there was blood on his woolen sweater. A lot of blood. It was splattered on his sweater, and some was on his gloves. As soon as I opened the door, he made his way in. I was afraid. Why was he covered in blood? What had he done? Good work. Lines You can create an hr line by typing four hyphens, like this: ---- Please don't put a massive amount of underscores to achieve this effect, as it is really bad formatting. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 15:21, July 23, 2014 (UTC) Re-read your story Bloody Snow I wasn't sure if I liked it the first time I read it but i read it again after a week and t seemed a lot better SoPretentious | (talk) 06:18, July 24, 2014 (UTC) Review Request! I'm in the process of publishing my story The Soldier in a serial style (currently up to part 5). I've gotten exactly 0 spontaneous feedback on it so I'm starting to take matters into my own hands by asking reviews of people I know are active and give good constructive criticism. If you have some time and don't mind, I'd love it if you'd take a look. Thanks! Shadowswimmer77 (talk) 02:05, July 27, 2014 (UTC)